The Jinchurikki
by Asakura Yume
Summary: Chapter 1: Truth or Dare 1, NaruHina. "Padahal, dari dulu aku menyukaimu…" "Daisuki dayo… Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Oke, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata? Check this out. My re-publish fict. Mind to RnR, please?


Chapter 1: _Truth or Dare 1_, NaruHina.

The Jinchurikki

Yume: Aloha minna~! _Atashi wa_ Yume. Ini fict pertama Yume di akun ini. Sebenarnya, Yume udah nge-_publish _fict ini di akun yang lain, tapi Yume pun memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya kembali dan mem-_publish_-nya di akun ini. Jadi, tanpa banyak bacot, Yume akan menampilan fict ini.

Kiba: _Disclaimer_? Usum keneh nanya gituan? Tentu saja **The Jinchurikki** punya **Yume**, **Naruto** punya **Masashi Kishimoto**, Uzumaki Mikarin punya Yume, dan Namikaze Kyoruki punya _otouto_ Yume, **Sapphire Namikaze**. Lalu, pairing yang akan ditampilkan di _chapter_ ini adalah NaruHina.

Yume: Berhubung Yume males ngetik, Yume hanya akan mengingatkan bahwa **fict ini sama sekali tidak sempurna.** Jadi, harap dimaklumi kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan maupun isinya.

Kiba: Satu lagi, **if ya don't like, then don't read.**

Yume: Fict kupersembahkan untuk _otouto_-ku, **Shappire Namikaze**. _Hope ya like this, otouto-kun_.

All: _So,_ _happy reading, Minna_~!

Kiba: _Oke, Minna! Kamera, roll, action!_

*_Skip Time_*

(_Normal PoV_)

Di sebuah sekolah terelit di kota Konoha yang bernama Konoha _Gakuen_, terdapat sebuah persahabatan di antara 12 anak yang berumur 16 tahun, yaitu Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Namikaze Kyoruki, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Sabaku Temari, Yamanaka Ino, dan Uzumaki Mikarin. Mereka memulai persahabatan mereka sejak mereka masuk Konoha _Gakuen_. Mereka menjadi akrab karena mereka selalu sekelas selama satu setengah tahun ini. Mereka mendirikan sebuah geng yang mereka namai _The Jinchurikki_.

Mereka termasuk ke dalam 12 besar selama mereka kelas 1 SMA, padahal geng mereka paling senang menjahili para siswa dan guru-guru serta berbuat ulah di _Gakuen_ itu, terutama Naruto, Sai, Tenten, Ruki, dan Mika.

"Bosannya!" Keluh -ralat- teriak Naruto. "Sampai kapan kita harus menonton ini?" Lanjutnya sambil mengerang keras.

"_Urusai,_ _Dobe_! Memangnya hanya kamu yang bosan, hah!" Gerutu Sasuke _badmood_.

"Diam kau _Teme-baka_!" Seru Naruto ikut _badmood_.

"Ah, justru kalian yang harus diam!" Seru Sakura keras saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling menatap tajam sampai-sampai menimbulkan percikan listrik yang mereka serap dari listrik di seluruh kota Konoha sehingga menyebabkan pemadaman massal.

Saat ini, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sedang menonton PORSENI di _Gakuen_ mereka itu. Mereka harus menonton jika tidak ingin nilai mereka dikurangi.

"Hei, kita ke kelas saja yuk, daripada duduk-duduk di sini!" Usul Ruki.

Semua saling berpandangan kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tidur.

"Tapi, gimana kalau kita ketahuan? Pasti kita akan dimarahi…" Kata Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Iya, bisa gawat kalau kita ketahuan enggak menonton PORSENI! Tapi, aku bosan! Jadi, gimana ya?" Seru Temari bingung bin OOC. *Yume digampar*

"Sudahlah, kalau itu kita pikirkan saja nanti!" Seru Mika yang berlari duluan bersama Ruki ke kelas mereka.

"Kurasa aku setuju dengan dua makhluk gila itu. Aku ikut!" Seru Naruto sambil menyeret Shikamaru yang tertidur. *?*

"Dasar sepupu durhaka…" Batin yang lain _sweatdrop._

"Bukannya yang gila itu kamu, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa! Dasar _Teme-baka_!" Seru Naruto marah.

Yang lain pun mengikuti jejak Mika dan Ruki menuju kelas mereka sambil diiringi keributan 'kecil' antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

*_Skip Time_*

(_Mika's PoV_)

Kami pun duduk membentuk lingkaran di lantai kelas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Ino bingung.

Semua berpikir keras. Ah, aku punya ide!

"Gimana kalau kita main _truth or dare_?" Usulku dengan semangat '45 yang menggelora. *?*

"Setuju~!" Tanggap Ruki segera.

Semua anak perempuan mengangguk serempak sambil menggumamkan 'Kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk'. Tapi semua anak laki-laki -kecuali Ruki yang langsung menyetujuinya- tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Kelihatannya mereka ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ini kesempatanku untuk membicarakan sesuatu ke Ruki.

"Kau bawa barangnya?" Bisikku pelan pada Ruki.

Ruki mengangguk pelan. Barang yang kuminta bukanlah barang terlarang *tolong _reader-tachi _jangan berprasangka buruk dulu*, melainkan alat penyadap sekecil kancing hasil rakitan Ruki sendiri. Ruki sangatlah jago merakit alat seperti itu. Aku menghampiri Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi gimana? Kau bukan laki-laki yang pengecut kan Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki terdingin dan terkeren di sekolah ini takut dengan permainan _truth or dare_! Pasti berita itu akan sangat panas ketika beredar! Naruto akan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya," Bisikku di telinga Sasuke sambil diam-diam menempelkan alat penyadap di bajunya.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, aku sudah pergi ke anak yang lain.

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke kan? Apa kata Sasuke kalau kau takut main _truth or dare_? Kau akan menjadi bahan tertawaan selamanya!" Bisikku di telinga Naruto yang terdiam sambil kembali diam-diam memasang alat penyadap tersebut.

Aku pun beralih ke Neji.

"Hm… Hyuuga Neji takut main _truth or dare_. Apa kata Tenten jika dia mengetahui hal ini?" Bisikku sambil terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Neji yang sedikit memerah. Aku pun memasang alat penyadap di baju Neji.

_Kali ini giliran Sai,_ kataku dalam hati.

"Sai, aku tahu kau PASTI akan ikut permainan ini!" Bisikku sambil menempelkan alat penyadap itu di bajunya. "Demi Ino!" Lanjutku pelan.

"_Well_, terserah saja. Kalaupun bukan demi Ino, aku akan tetap ikut." Kata Sai pelan sambil tersenyum. Tapi, aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah senyum yang dia pakai untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Laki-laki terakhir, Shikamaru. Aku menepuk bahunya keras-keras sampai ia bangun sambil menyelipkan alat penyadapnya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan ikut." Katanya sambil menguap bahkan sebelum aku berbicara sepatah kata pun. "Ck, _mendokusei_!" Gerutunya pelan, tapi masih terdengar olehku.

"Bocah pintar…" Gumamku sambil kembali ke tempat semula, disebelah Ruki.

"Jadi, apa semua setuju dengan permainan ini?" Tanyaku sambil nyengir.

Semua laki-laki mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai~!" Kata Ruki riang.

Permainan _truth or dare_ pun dimulai saat Ruki memutar botol itu.

*_Skip Time_*

(_Still Mika's PoV_)

"Kali ini giliranku." Kata Sai sambil memutar botolnya.

Botol itu terus berputar sampai berhenti di depanku. Sai tersenyum kecil sementara aku mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

"Jadi, kamu pilih apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku pilih _truth_." Jawabku sambil berusaha tenang.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang paling spesial bagimu?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja kalian semua!" Jawabku segera.

"Kalau hanya satu orang, siapa yang akan kamu pilih?" Tanya Neji.

_Sial, mereka bersekongkol untuk memojokkanku! Pasti mereka dendam karena aku sudah menjebak mereka untuk mengatakan rahasia mereka dalam permainan ini!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

"Ah, pasti Ruki yang akan kamu pilih kan? Ayo, ngaku aja!" Goda Tenten sambil menyikutku.

Wajahku memerah.

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu! Ja-jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Kami hanya saudara jauh kok! I-iya, sungguh!" Kataku gugup.

"Tapi, kalian hanya terhubung oleh Naruto*. Apa tidak ada perasaan cinta yang muncul?" Tanya Ino. Temanku yang satu ini memang sangat suka hal-hal yang romantis.

"Hei, jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak! Kami hanya partner kok!" Seru Ruki sedikit salting.

"Jangan bohong! Katakan saja yang sejujurnya!" Kata Naruto yang membuat topik ini menjadi panas.

Suasana semakin ribut, terutama para laki-laki yang terus menanyaiku. Mereka jelas-jelas ingin balas dendam kepadaku, terlihat dari kilatan mata mereka. *?*

"Sudahlah, kasihan Ruki dan Mika ditanyai terus! Lagipula jatahnya kan hanya satu pertanyaan!" Kata Hinata yang akhirnya menghentikan pertanyaan seputar hubunganku dengan Ruki.

"Ck, _mendokusei_." Kata Shikamaru OOT.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan _kitsune smirk_ andalanku dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat semua orang merinding.

Aku memutar botol yang menjadi penunjuk arah. Botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"_Khekhekhe_… Kau pilih _truth_ atau _dare,_ Naruto?" Tanyaku sambil terkekeh ala setan. *?*

"Um, kayanya _dare_ aja deh…" Kata Naruto ragu-ragu.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. _Gotcha!_

"Eh, Ino. Minta mawar merah yang kamu bawa dong!" Pintaku pada Ino.

"Ah, iya. Memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Ino sambil memberikan setangkai mawar merah padaku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawabku sambil nyengir pelan.

Aku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jahil.

"Aku ingin kau memberi bunga ini untuk orang yang kau cintai dan meminta orang tersebut untuk menjadi pacarmu! Dan hal itu harus di tanggapi dengan serius bagi siapa pun yang menerima mawar merah ini!" Kataku santai sambil memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Naruto.

Hening seribu jam -ralat- 5 detik sebelum Sakura dan Ino berceloteh ribut sementara Sai hanya tersenyum enggak jelas *?*.

"Eh, sebenarnya arti cinta itu apa ya?" Tanya Naruto polos sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Semua langsung _sweatdrop_ sementara Naruto hanya nyengir watados.

"Menurutku, cinta adalah suatu perasaan di mana kau merasa nyaman apabila berada di dekat seseorang dan jantungmu berdegup kencang saat berada di dekat orang itu. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Jawabku segera karena semua orang –bahkan Ino dan Sakura- tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Begitu ya…" Katanya.

Naruto pun berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati… Hinata?

"Hah?" Semua cengo dengan sangat OOC, kecuali Hinata yang blushing.

"Ng… a-ano. Sebenarnya, dari dulu, kukira aku suka dengan Sakura. Tapi, entah kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar-debar kalau dekat denganmu. Dan, akhirnya aku tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. A-apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto gugup sambil memberikan mawar itu pada Hinata.

Sungguh itu merupakan pengakuan yang luar biasa. Padahal aku berharap mawar itu akan di berikan kepada Sakura dan hasilnya Sakura akan menghajar Naruto karena Sakura selalu begitu jika diganggu oleh Naruto. Dan, pernyataan cinta dari Naruto merupakan salah satu hal yang Sakura benci.

"Rencana A gagal. Ganti ke rencana B." Bisikku pelan pada Ruki yang berada di sampingku.

"_Got it_." Tanggap Ruki.

Keadaan di ruang musik sangat ramai, terutama dengan adanya adegan Neji yang ingin menghajar Naruto sambil berteriak dengan sangat OOC ("Naruto! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berpacaran dengan Hinata!") (Sai dan Ruki harus bersusah payah untuk menahannya). Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya senyum-senyum sambil menyikut pelan Hinata. Sisanya, terlihat cuek tapi aku tahu mereka menonton dengan penuh minat.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

Hinata masih terdiam, sampai akhirnya… BRUK!

"Yah, dia pingsan…" Kata Ruki polos.

"Kurasa harus ada yang membawanya ke UKS." Kataku santai sambil memainkan tali yang entah muncul dari mana.

Neji langsung berdiri.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Katanya tegas.

SYUTTT! Dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah membuat Neji terkapar dilantai dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan dan tali yang meliliti sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nah, ada yang mau bernasib sama dengan Neji?" Tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan _kitsune smirk_ andalanku.

Semua sontak menggelengkan kepala, pastinya tidak mau.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau bawa Hinata-_chan_ ke UKS ya, Naruto." Kata Ruki riang.

"Ta-tapi…" Kata Naruto setengah protes. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Naru-_CHAN_ mau _video_-mu yang sangat memalukan kami sebarkan ke seluruh Gakuen?" Kataku ringan. Ruki tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku.

"Iya iya, akan kulakukan. Apa salahku sampa-sampai punya dua sepupu monster?" Gerutu Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Ng? Kau bicara sesuatu, Naru-_CHAN_?" Tanya Ruki sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkat _baseball_. *?*

"Naru-_chan_ _ja nai_!" Gerutu Naruto lagi. Dia pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal-style_ dan segera membawanya ke UKS.

"Kalian terlalu sadis terhadap Naruto…" Kata Tenten sambil _sweatdrop_.

Aku dan Ruki hanya nyengir watados. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa ikut _sweatdrop _dan_ speechless_.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sai setelah _speechless _beberapa saat.

Ruki nyengir.

"Ayo kita melanjutkan permainannya~!" Katanya ceria.

Kami pun melanjutkan permainan _Truth or Dare _itu tanpa memperhatikan Neji yang masih terikat. _Poor ya, _Neji… _Please don't kill Yume, 'kay?_

*Skip Time*

(_Normal PoV_)

Beberapa saat kemudian, di UKS…

"Ukh…" Hinata membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Hinata-_chan_." Terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari sebelahnya. Hinata pun berusaha duduk dan melihat seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya orang itu bingung. Dia duduk di ujung kasur.

"Na-Na-Naruto-_kun_…" Kata Hinata gagap karena gugup. *?* Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Kumohon, Hinata-_chan_. Jangan pingsan lagi…" Kata Naruto sambil _sweatdrop_, mengingat kejadian di kelas.

"Ba-baik…" Kata Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan.

Mereka pun sama-sama terdiam. Samar-samar, terdengar kehebohan di lapangan tempat terselenggaranya PORSENI.

"Um, ano… Hinata-_chan_…" Kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gagap.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, salting.

"Kau… tidak menyukaiku ya…" Katanya muram. "Padahal, dari dulu aku menyukaimu…" Lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Oke, menurut _reader-tachi _seberapa besar ke-_baka_-an Naruto? Padahal, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau cewek Hyuuga ini naksir berat terhadap bocah Namikaze nomor satu itu (Ruki nomor dua). Juga, apa dia tidak menyadari kalau jantung Hinata selalu berdegup dua kali lebih kencang kalau Naruto menyapanya? Bahkan, cewek Hyuuga itu pun sampai sering pingsan didepannya. Jadi, Yume menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto itu _baka _tingkat tujuh. *?*

"Naruto-_kun baka_! Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu sejak masuk ke _Gakuen_ ini! Kenapa selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya, hah!" Seru Hinata OOC. Bahkan Naruto sampai cengo mendengarnya.

Siiing… wush… *?* Di antara mereka kembali terjadi keheningan.

"A-ano… go-gomen ne, Naruto-_kun_. Aku sudah bersuara keras seperti itu…" Kata Hinata memecah keheningan sambil menunduk, benar-benar malu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto hanya nyengir dan terkekeh pelan, yang membuat wajah Hinata terangkat dan menatap Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_ lucu kalau seperti itu…" Katanya tanpa menghilangkan cengiran khas keluarga Namikaze-nya.

_Blush_… Entah keberapa kalinya, wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Apalagi, setelah itu Naruto langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Hinata-_chan_, sekarang akan kukatakan secara langsung kepadamu…" Kata-kata Naruto tergantung. "_Daisuki dayo… _Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Cukup sudah, Hinata sudah sangat _speechless_. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Hinata mengangguk pelan, tanda dia telah menerima Naruto sebagai pacarnya.

"_Yokatta…_" Gumam Naruto bahagia yang tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata kaget dengan pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Naruto.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya… Syuuuttt! Bletak!

"Ouch!" Seru Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan batu. Dia pun melepas pelukannya.

"Ada ada, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Entahlah, ada yang melempar batu ke kepalaku." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk batu yang telah menimpuknya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin hanya ulah _kouhai_ yang iseng saja." Katanya lembut. Hinata memungut batu itu. "Ada secarik kertas yang membungkus batunya." Lanjutnya sambil membuka kertas itu.

Ternyata, ada dua carik kertas yang membungkus batu itu. Hinata memberikan satu kertas itu pada Naruto. Rupanya, di kedua kertas itu ada tulisan yang sama, walaupun yang tertulis hanya dua kata saja: 'Semoga Langgeng~!'.

"Siapapun yang membuat ini, pasti benar-benar iseng. Apa kita buang saja kertas ini?" Tanya Naruto hendak membuang kertas tersebut, tapi ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Ja-jangan Naruto-_kun_! Bagaimana kalau kertas ini kita jadikan salah satu kenangan indah kita?" Usulnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Yosh, ide yang bagus!" Kata Naruto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, hening menjalar diantara mereka. Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata.

"A-ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa Neji akan marah jika aku mengambil _first kiss_-mu? Dia kan sangat _protective_ terhadapmu." Tanya Naruto polos tapi berhasil membuat Hinata _blushing_.

"A-aku tidak tahu…" Walaupun Hinata menjawab seperti itu, tapi wajah mereka terus berdekatan dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang melihat semua itu dan mengabadikannya melalui kamera dan _handycam_.

*Skip Time*

(_Normal PoV_)

Sore harinya…

"Yahiko-_nii_!" Seru Mika dan Ruki serempak sambil mengejar Yahiko.

Namikaze Yahiko, siapa yang tidak kenal dia? Dia adalah kakak dari bocah duren kuning anggota _The Jinchurikki_ *Yume di-_rasengan_ Naruto* sekaligus pemimpin geng _Akatsuki_. Kalau _The Jinchurikki _merupakan geng terpintar sekaligus paling pembuat onar diangkatan kelas 2, maka _Akatsuki_ merupakan pendahulu mereka. Kedua geng ini sangatlah dekat, dilihat dari banyaknya anggota _The Jinchurikki_ yang merupakan saudara dari beberapa anggota _Akatsuki_.

"Ng? Ah, Mika-_chan_, Ruki-_kun_. Ada apa?" Tanya Yahiko sambil berbalik.

Mika dan Ruki berhenti di depan Yahiko.

"Mika-_chan ja nai_!" Gerutu Mika. Yahiko dan Ruki hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oke, oke. Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Yahiko ramah.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik tentang Naruto!" Kata Ruki bersemangat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Yahiko bingung.

Mika dan Ruki pun menunjukkan video dan foto Naruto dan Hinata.

"Wah wah, aku tidak menyangka _baka otouto _itu naksir cewek Hyuuga pemalu itu. Apalagi, sekarang dia dan cewek itu berpacaran… Aku harus meminta PJ padanya~!" Kata Yahiko sambil tertawa. "Kalian tidak akan meminta PJ padanya?" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja akan." Jawab Mika sambil mengangguk.

"Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan rencana A kami yang gagal!" Sambung Ruki semangat. Yahiko pun _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, apa yang melempar batu itu kalian?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya." Jawab RukiMika serempak dan polos.

"Kenapa Yahiko-_nii_ tidak tanyakan pada Naruto langsung dan tunjukkan foto dan video ini?" Usul Ruki.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi aku dapat semua ini gratis kan?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Tentu saja tidak! Harga semuanya seratus ribu _yen_." Kata Mika cepat-cepat.

"Tapi…" Kata-kata Yahiko diputus oleh Ruki.

"Kalo _Niichan _mau barang ini tapi tidak membayarnya, kami akan menyebarkan foto-foto memalukan Yahiko-_nii_ ke seluruh _Gakuen_." Ancamnya.

"_Deal or no deal_?" Tanya Mika.

Yahiko-nii berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, _deal_! Uangnya akan kuberi besok!" Kata Yahiko. Mereka pun bersalaman.

"Terima kasih untuk bisnisnya~!" Kata Ruki riang setelah itu.

"Hehe, sama-sama!" Jawab Yahiko. "Tapi, jangan sekejam itu dong, sampai menguras dompetku…" Tangisnya dalam hati.

Ruki dan Mika pun melihat Yahiko yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Yahiko berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Kalian mau dimarahin oleh _Kaasan _dan Nagatokarena pulang kemalaman?" Tanya Yahiko.

Hening sejenak.

"Huwaaaa! Enggak mau dimarahin Kushina-_bachan_/Nagato-_nii_! _Chotto matte, _Yahiko-_nii!_" Seru Ruki dan Mika _childish_ tapi panik sambil berlari menuju Yahiko.

Mereka pun bercanda riang sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan diminta oleh _Niichan_ dan kedua sepupunya itu. _Poor ya, Naruto-kun…_

*_Tsuzuku_*

* Naruto memiliki dua sepupu dari pihak keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Ruki dari keluarga Namikaze dan Mika dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Keterangan OC:

Uzumaki Mikarin: cewek Uzumaki satu ini sangat mirip dengan sang _bachan_, Namikaze Kushina. Dari segi fisik sampai sifat pemarahnya pun sangat sama. Mika punya _skill _yang hebat. Dia bisa mencari informasi-informasi penting dalam waktu dekat. Singkat kata, dia adalah informan. Bersama sang _Niichan, _Uzumaki Nagato, mereka berdua tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze karena orang tua mereka sudah meninggal.

Namikaze Kyoruki: cowok Namikaze yang sering terlihat bersama Mika ini memiliki fisik dan sifat yang sama seperti keluarga Namikaze lainnya, rambut kuning cerah yang jabrik dan cengiran khas yang jarang lepas dari wajah mereka. Punya _skill _merakit apapun. Bahkan, kalau tidak dicegah, dia bisa bikin bom waktu berskala luas. Tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze (MinaKushiYahiNaru) karena orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri.

BTS (_Behind the Scenes_):

Kiba: _Cut_!

Yume*menghela nafas*: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini! Aku capek… Padahal besok mulai UAS…

Kiba: _Baka_! Bukannya belajar… *sweatdrop*

Yume: _Urusai_! Suka-suka aku dong…

Shikamaru*tiba-tiba muncul*: Kenapa aku harus ikut main? _Mendokusei_…

Naruto: Ayolah Shikamaru, toh ini semua untuk Temari!

Shikamaru: _Ck, mendokusei_… *_blushing_*

Yume: *_sweadrop_* Kau bisa saja bilang '_mendokusei_', tapi perasaanmu tidak bisa kau bohongi… *Shikamaru kembali tidur*

Neji*tiba-tiba muncul*: Oi, Yume! Kenapa kau membuatku OOC! Kau ingin kubunuh ya! *ngeluarin kunai*

Yume: *_sigh_* Harusnya kamu bersyukur, masih ikut main walaupun harus OOC. Daripada dia, memelas pun tidak akan kuberi peran! *menunjuk Lee yang pundung* *Neji pergi, Hitsugaya datang*

Hitsugaya: Yume!

Yume: Nani?

Hitsugaya: Kenapa aku harus menjadi kameramenmu, hah! Pokoknya, di _chapter _2 aku berhenti!

Yume: Ya udah, aku tinggal memberi tahu Hinamori tentang hal-hal memalukan seputar Shirou-_chan_. Gampang kan?

Hitsugaya: Jangan! *pundung*

Kiba: *bergumam* Makanya, jangan berhenti… *_sweatdrop_*

Yume: Sudahlah, lupakan saja _Taichou _cebol yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun ini. *dipenggal Hitsu* _So…_

All: _After read, please review this story, ne_~! *kitsune eyes no jutsu*

Yume: Oh iya, chapter dua yang jadi korban itu SasuSaku. Silahkan mau ngasih request, saran, kritik, bahkan _flame_ pun boleh. Tapi, untuk orang-orang yang **enggak suka** fict ini, Yume udah **ngasih **_**warning **_**di atas. **Jadi,menurut Yume kalian sangat _baka_ kalau masih baca fict ini. _Sa~, for minna-san, see ya in the next chapter_~!

_Sign,_

_The Dreamer Girl_


End file.
